


A Modern Romance

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Get Together, M/M, Multimedia, Slow Burn, a story in tweets, alt text, episode adjacent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael and Sonny falling in love, as told through tweets. (If you have a screen reader, I have put alt text on all tweets so they are still readable.)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 48
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 500th (?!) fic on the archive! So, I thought I'd go big with a multi-chapter story told in tweets and possibly other social media. Because why hit a milestone if you can't do something out of your usual? (Why, yes, I am an over achiever. How could you tell?)

[](https://imgur.com/V2eEiqm)

[](https://imgur.com/hxUZsxp)

[](https://imgur.com/FnT6a0c)

[](https://imgur.com/Fm1eGUG)

[](https://imgur.com/zpI3lFP)

[](https://imgur.com/95rHrNv)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thing! While alt text is good for people with screen readers, it's not so great for people who may use translation software to read the story since they can't copy and paste off the images themselves. If you'd like to translate this story, please feel free! Just link back as a related work so people can see it!

[](https://imgur.com/V2eEiqm)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the Gamergate episode and through some of the events in "Undercover Mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're keeping up, episode-wise, you know Rafael's Abuelita is coming up next. Spoiler alert: We don't k-word loving grandmothers in this house.


End file.
